


FIC: Skin

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never so content than when he's in skin-to-skin contact with Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Skin

Harry’s hand slid the length of her shapely leg. Over her well-rounded hip. Spread his hand over the softness of her stomach. Her belly quivered.

Soft and smooth, there were so many curves and valleys to explore. He wanted to explore every silky inch. Several times. Faint scents of soap and sunshine blended together and surrounded them.

The pale flesh of her breasts was like satin, the roses-and-cream hue in contrast to the cinnamon sugar shade of the rest of her.

Harry nuzzled the slope of her shoulder, cupped the weight of a breast, sighed, contented. Skin to skin.


End file.
